1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interlock switch mechanisms, and in particular, relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier or a printer, including an interlock switch mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional business machines, such as copiers and printers, include an interlock switch. Such a business machine has a structure in which a projection provided for an opening and closing member presses the switch provided for a main body of the machine.
Accordingly, when a cover is opened upon, for example, maintenance, the projection is apart from the switch, thus restricting the operation of the machine.
Some of the conventional business machines further include a protector that covers the switch and its surrounding portion. The protector has a guide hole through which the projection for pressing the switch can extend, thus preventing an operator from accidentally pressing the switch when opening the cover.
Recently, it has been demanded that the guide hole should be reduced in size in order to more effectively prevent the business machine from being accidentally operated.
Naturally, the guide hole has to have such a shape (size) that the projection can extend through. In addition, it is necessary in terms of manufacturing and structural variations to create a clearance between the projection and the guide hole while the projection extends through the guide hole.
Accordingly, there is a limit to reduce the shape of the guide hole. The interlock switch mechanism has to be further devised.